Roll Roll Roll the Ball Gently Down the Lane
by EvilLordMoldyVoldy
Summary: Angela decides to treat the crew to a night with nothing but fun and happiness...It is kinda a weird story, but it is more original than my other... Slight AH and BB.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. **

**Oh, and yes, I do realize how OoC Zack is. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on." Angela urged. "Just go out with us."

"But there are so many bones left to identify…" Brennan protested "Haven't they waited long enough?"

"These bones have been there since the forties… I don't think one more night will be too horrible for them." Angela leaned closer to the bones sitting on the table. "Hey, do you think the nice Dr. Brennan should come with us? See? Even they want you to come."

"That is completely ridiculous." Brennan sighed. "Will you promise to stop talking to the remains if I go?"

"Come on, it will be fun…" Angela grinned "All the crew together… Out of this depressing atmosphere for once…"

Angela walked out the office, and joined Hodgins, leaving Brennan to wonder what she had agreed to do, suddenly regretting not having wondered sooner… Knowing Angela, there were good intentions behind getting all of them to go out together, but Brennan knew that all of them together in public could not end well. Hmm…But maybe if she was lucky Hodgins and Angela would keep their hands off each other for a little while. It was amazing, the way Hodgins and Angela got along… Brennan longed for something like that, despite how illogical it was to wish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why here out of all possible locations?" Zack asked, turning to Angela the moment they stepped inside.

"What? Haven't you ever been bowling before?" Booth asked, leaning on Brennan's shoulder. "Or are you just not up for the challenge?"

"This is very interesting." Brennan stated. "The way in which humans interact changes once they step into a bowling alley."

The group walked up to the front area (for which I cannot remember a proper name) where they rented their shoes, and they sat down in little groups while putting on their shoes. Brennan glanced up to see Booth whisper something into the ear of lady who ran the bowling alley, then he pointed over to them, and the woman promptly nodded. Booth returned to where Brennan was sitting near their lanes.

"It is unwise to flirt with someone you have known for only two seconds." Brennan stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, she's married."

"Oh, I was not flirting. I was just getting bumpers." Booth gestured towards Zack. "For the little guy over there."

"…Look, I'm just saying that it might not be a good idea to bowl wearing stilettos." Hodgins said, "Besides, I'm not quite sure they will let you."

"There is no way I am wearing those shoes. What? Do you think I can't do it?" Angela accused. "And trust me, they will let me."

"Hey, over here!" Booth beckoned the others to join him as he entered their names onto the electronic scorebook. "Okay, Hodgins, you're first, then Cam, then Zack (yes, you actually have to bowl), then Angela, and then Brennan. Got it?"

"Why do I have to go first? Is this because of my height? You know, I can seriously sue your ass for discrimination." Hodgins approached Booth, poking him in the chest. "And why do you get to go last?"

"Always save the best for last." Booth said arrogantly.

"It's okay, Hodgy." Angela wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Show him how it's done. For me."

Hodgins picked up the bowling ball, threw it down the lane, knocking down all pins, but one. It slowly wobbled before falling down. "Strike! Oh yeah, Baby!" He did his Booth-dance as he smiled back at Booth. "Beat that."

Cam laughed at this display of "masculinity" as she stepped up next, picking a ten-pound bowling ball. She rolled it down the lane confidently, and the ball stuck the front pin, all pins down except two. 7-10 split. "Ah, man…" She waited at the ball return, then tried again, missing both pins, going right down the middle. "Field goal, 3 points!" She joked, her smiling fading when both Brennan and Zack looked at her questioningly.

The bumpers sprang up as Zack prepared to bowl, carrying his eight pound bowling ball. He nervously approached the lane, muttering about the angle at which the ball must be thrown. He rolled the ball down the lane, bumper to bumper to bumper to bumper to pins. AH! Curving at the last minute, the ball missed every pin. Gutter ball. He looked with puppy eyes at the still-standing pins. He rolled the ball again, knocking down five pins. "I hit something, I actually hit something!"

Angela stepped up next in her four inch stiletto heels. (She decided to wear her short shoes today). She turned around and winked suggestively at Hodgins before walking up to the lane, and rolling the ball down the lane. All but three pins were left standing. She picked up the ball from the ball return and walked towards the lane, slowly rolling the ball down the lane. Rolling. Rolling. Rolling. Rolling. It knocked over one pin, and in a chain reaction, the other two fell over.

"Spare! That's my girl!" Hodgins ran up to Angela, hugging her, and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, and eagerly responded.

"Look, I brought this; don't make me have to use it." Angela and Hodgins separated and turned around to see Cam pointing a water gun at them.

"What is it with you all and guns?!?! Well, come on, now, Bones" Booth encouraged, handing her the bowling ball Angela had used.

"I've never tried this before, what do I do?" Brennan asked

"Just throw the ball down the lane." Booth explained. "It is very simple"

Brennan threw the ball down the lane, just as Booth had instructed, but without the bumpers there to stop it, the ball promptly went into the gutter.

"Okay, not quite like that…" Booth walked up behind her, handed her the ball, and held her arm, guiding her how to properly bowl the ball. The ball rolled down the lane and knocked over six pins. Booth praised her, "Not bad, Bones, not bad at all."

"Well, I probably could not do it without you." Brennan admitted. "Now, you show us how it is supposed to be done"

Booth arrogantly strode towards the lane carrying his ball, then began to release…

"Hey Booth!" Angela yelled out.

Booth stumbled, releasing the ball very strangely. The ball rolled down the lane, knocking down only two pins. "Why you! How could you?!?! I should hurt you for that"

"Don't your ethics say anything about not hitting women?" Angela asked, flashing him a smile.

"You are amazingly, stunningly brilliant" Hodgins said, kissing Angela on the cheek.

Booth semi-recovered from his first ball, and threw the second, knocking down all pins but one. He glared back at Hodgins, who looked thoroughly amused by his anger.

"Attention: your beer is ready. Please come to bar and pick it up" The announcement rang through the alley.

Cam rolled her eyes. "Beer in an area with many solid objects, the majority of which weighing 10+ pounds. What an intelligent idea that was." She looked around at the others who all looked serious. "Don't tell me… That announcement was for you?" She shook her head, laughing.

The battle raged on across the next eight frames. Thankfully, nobody drank enough to get drunk, though Angela and Hodgins were both nearly drenched from having to be shot with the water gun at least once every two minutes. By the end of the ninth frame, Hodgins was in the lead by two points over Booth and Cam. Angela followed Cam and Booth by five points. Zack and Brennan were both still way behind, despite the fact that they were beginning to catch on.

Hodgins managed a spare in the final frame, then he finished off with an 8. Cam only managed a 9, giving Hodgins a wider margin of victory. Zack was up for his final throw.

"Come on Zack! You can do it!"

Zack smiled when he heard his friends cheering for him, and with determination, he threw the ball down the lane. 7 pins! 7 pins! 7 pins! He had never managed to knock that many down with one ball. He threw the ball again… 9! "There was only one left! I did not even hit the bumpers!" Everyone crowded around, congratulating Zack, when finally, Booth forced Angela to go.

Angela, who had been doing very well throughout the game in her beautiful navy blue stilettos, knocked down 9 as well, missing the very same pin as both Cam and Zack (darn that 7).

Brennan was really enjoying herself, despite the fact that she was a bit upset that she was not doing better. "It does not go where I want it to. It should, the angle and speed at which I throw it seem to be right…"

"It is a game of luck." Booth said. "If the ball does not want to obey you, it won't. You have to be a bit nicer to it."

"It is an inanimate object, Booth." Brennan lectured. "It does not have feelings or emotions."

"Suit yourself."

She threw the ball down the first time, only knocking down 4 pins. The second time, it went straight to the gutter after a nasty and unexpected curve.

"Gutter ball… Bummer…" teased Booth. "Maybe you should have listened"

It was time for Booth's last throw. Booth had Cam cover Angela's mouth while he threw… He rolled the ball down the lane…. Oh, man! 7 pins! 3 easy pins left… He prepared to throw the ball…

SPLASH!

GUTTER BALL!

Angela had stolen Cam's water gun and shot Booth as he was throwing.

It had been a very enjoyable evening out for all of them…

"You only won because you had your girlfriend there to help you cheat." Booth said, feigning annoyance.

"You never said I was not allowed to cheat, therefore it was not technically cheating." Hodgins explained, "You should know all about loopholes, the government uses them all the time."

It was nights like these that made them appreciate how blessed they really are… To be able to laugh, to be able to smile, to have fun.

To be truly happy.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finite **

**This fic is 100 different from my other fics… **

**BTW I always imagine Cam as being good at bowling, I don't know why. **

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes... It is 4 AM here... **


End file.
